Can You Forgive?
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Cullen's but Rose where going to abort Bella's baby so she calls for help from her twin Harry. She gives birth in England to eleven babies and she stays in England to raise them what happens when the Cullen's see her 6 years later after she sent Edward papers for divorce?...And the fact Bella is a High Elf with her brother. (The children age normally. Cross Twilight/Harry/Percy


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The Cullen's but Rose where going to abort Bella's baby so she calls for help from her twin Harry. She gives birth in England to eleven babies and she stays in England to raise them what happens when the Cullen's see her 6 years later after she sent Edward papers for divorce?...And the fact Bella is a High Elf with her brother

The children age normally.

 _Crossover: Twilight/Harry Potter/Percy Jackson_

 _Bella and Edward's Wedding was on the 20_ _th_ _of June._

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Bella and Edward had gotten to the Cullen house after cutting their honeymoon short. Because Bella was pregnant and she was very shocked she was going to have a baby. She never felt for a kid. She already had two. It had never been her desire after Cedric but now she was pregnant she wanted this baby more than anything.

After all she had been a demigod all her life she was the daughter of James and Lily Potter, Hades, Poseidon, Janus, Juno, Persephone and Amphitrite. She was also the Great-Great Granddaughter of High King Oblan and High Queen Xanetia Northstar High Elves of Alfheim.

She had a twin brother to named Harry Potter and they were a witch and wizard and went to Hogwarts. What she didn't expect and her brother were High Elves and on their 13th birthday they could pick up their mates by instincts.

Bella found out that Fred and Charlie Weasley where two of her mates along with Cedric Diggory, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Viktor Krum and Lord Apollo. And when she meet Edward he was one too. Cedric had been her first lover and had given her the gift of two beautiful children Amos Cedric Diggory and Eugenia Marie Diggory.

Harry had picked Ginny Weasley, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Tracey Davis, Megan Jones, Su Li, Gabrielle Delacour, Fay Dunbar, Isobel MacDougal, Lilith Moon, Lady Artemis and Lady Hestia.

Bella had gone to Forks instead of going on the Horcrux hunt but had returned for the Battle of Hogwarts and saved her mate Fred and also Remus and Tonks.

Now she was married to Edward before she could marry her other mates she really had to tell Edward and all the Cullen's her secrets about her being a witch and a High Elf and their for she was immortal.

Now she laid here on the couch drinking blood for her baby. Rose had gone hunting with Jasper. She convinced Rose nothing would happen in her absence. And Edward had promised Rose he wouldn't do anything to Bella. Jasper had given Bella a look that she didn't like. Something was going on.

But Bella had noticed how quiet the house was. Esme wasn't even staying with her to keep her company. Suddenly Edward was there and had picked her up.

"Where are you taking me Edward?" Bella asks

"I am so sorry Bella", Edward says and takes her to Carlisle's study where an operating table had been set up

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Alice where there. Bella suddenly knew what was happening. They were going to take her baby from her.

"NO!" Bella shouts and tries to struggle out of Edward's grip

Edward had put her on the table and Emmett was suddenly holding her legs and Alice was on the other side of Bella with Esme.

"NO! You will not take my baby from me! Who is involved in this?" Bella asks

"Everyone by Rosalie. This _thing_ is killing you Bella this is for your own good. This fetus a monster", Edward says holding her down

"No he or she is just a baby Edward! A harmless, defenceless baby!" Bella yells

"I have to do this", Edward says

Bella was panicked as Carlisle was preparing to knock her out. She did the only thing she could think off. Edward was pressing on her stomach. A little bit hard.

' _HARALD JAMES SIRIUS REMUS OBLAN POTTER! APOLLO! I NEED YOU BOTH NOW! SAVE US!'_ Bella think screams

It only takes a second and suddenly there was a bight gold flash in the room that knocks out the vampires. Both Harry and Apollo had appeared. And rush over to her ignoring the unconscious vampires.

"Bella how did this happen?" Harry asks looking at her big stomach

"How far alone are you Bella?" Apollo asks immediately going into doctor mode

"Three weeks. It is a vampire baby. I have to drink blood to keep my strength up. They were going to force an abortion on me", Bella says crying at being betrayed by her family and mate and sore from where they had held her down

"I know something about vampire human pregnancies but not vampire High Elves pregnancy's. I can guess that your nearly too your due date. Maybe two weeks. And I can say you have more then one baby in your womb", Apollo says scanning her his hand glowing gold, "Your blood pressure is high which is understandable after what you have been through"

"I will take you to the Weasley's", Harry says

"I will visit her often and I will be there with Artemis for the birth", Apollo says

"Thank you my love Apollo", Bella says smiling softly

"Rest Bella when you get to the Weasley home. You will need it to give birth", Apollo advices kissing her lips

"How long will the vampires be out?" Bella asks

"An hour. You will be able to grab your stuff", Apollo replies

"Thank you", Bella says

Apollo smiles and kisses her lips again and flashes out. Harry helps Bella off the bed and Bella shutters at seeing all the equipment out that would have taken her babies from her.

"What do you need?" Harry asks as he helps Bella to her room with Edward that Bella had pointed out

"All my stuff. I can't stay here", Bella says, "Not after…"

"I know", Harry says gently

Harry quickly packs everything with a swish of his wand and hands Bella's wand back to her. They quickly shrink the items and Harry creates a port-key and Bella takes one last look around before disappearing with Harry back to England.

They land in the Weasley's yard. And Harry helps her into the house.

"Bella!" Molly Weasley says

"Hello Molly", Bella says smiling

"My look at you. You're pregnant! Who is the lucky man?" Molly asks

"I will tell you when everyone is gathered", Bella says, "Harry can you get my fiancees?"

"Of course", Harry says going over to the floo

Molly helps Bella on to the couch.

"Um Molly my diet is different right now. I kind of drink blood at the moment", Bella says nervously

"I will get someone to grab you some", Molly replies calmly

Bella sent off her snow phoenix Enchantress to her Grandparents and other parents. Bella now gets comfortable on the couch. Waiting for everyone to turn up. Fred and George where the first to appear. Fred looks at her with wide eyes.

"Wow look at you", Fred says

"If you say I look fat I will slap you one after the day I have had", Bella growls

"No you look amazing", Fred says kissing her lips

"Whipped", George coughs

Fred glares at him. Charlie was next and kisses Bella's lips to. Blaise, Draco, Viktor all come next and where all greeted by a kiss. Bella was soon cuddled up to Fred and Draco. Harry had gotten his girls too. As well as getting the rest of the Weasley family and the Lupin family.

Soon gods start flashing in all looking at Bella with concern.

"Apollo told us what has happened", Juno says kissing Bella's head motherly

That was when outside there was a burst of light and in through the doors let in by Arthur was High King Oblan and High Queen Xanetia. With Queens Sashandra, Queen Lashandra, Queen Polgara, Queen Poledra, Queen Adara, Queen Danae and Queen Sephrenia.

It was all very crowded in the living room but Bella didn't mind she just wanted to be close with family after the traumatic day she had, had. Even her two children had come with their Grandparents Diggory. The kids when off to play and Bella begins her story about what had happened.

By the time she was down everyone was furious about how they were going to force her into an abortion. And where even holding her down to do that. Bella explained that Edward held her stomach down hard.

They all promised to be there for her. And her father Hades asked if they died if she wanted them in the Fields of Punishment. Bella said she couldn't give him an answer at the moment she was still in shock.

Her mates promised they would be there for her. So that night they all moved into Ravenclaw Castle. With all the Weasley's following to support Bella. The House Elves had kept everything very clean.

Her parents kept on checking on her through the week and the babies where more than active. But Molly was there to heal any broken bones.

Finally she felt her water break after two weeks being away from the Cullen's. She immediately called for help. Everyone moved into action and contacted Apollo and Artemis. Who immediately popped in to get Bella comfortable. They had potions on hand in case they were needed. She was in labour for several hours. Only Apollo, Artemis, Juno, Hestia, Persephone, Amphitrite, Molly, Fred, Charlie, Draco and High Queen Xanetia where with her. Fred was supporting Bella as she leant heavily on him and Charlie was offing his hand for her to hold on to the same with Draco.

"Push Bella the first baby is coming", Artemis says

Bella lets out a scream as she pushes out the first baby she felt relief as the first baby was out.

"It's a boy", Artemis announces

The baby boy was screaming is lungs out and Artemis hands him to Apollo.

"The next baby is going", Artemis says, "Bella start pushing"

Bella pushes as hard as she can and within minutes another baby comes out.

"It's a boy", Artemis announces over the screaming infant

She hands the boy to Apollo again to be checked over. Artemis checks Bella again and can see another baby coming.

"You have another one coming Bella. Get ready", Artemis says

Bella branches herself to give birth again.

"Push Bella", Artemis says

Bella screams again and after 3 pushes the baby was out of her and screaming.

"It is a girl", Artemis says

Bella then gives birth to two boys, then three girls, two boys, two girls, two boys and two girls. Then she was pushing another baby out. Bella was exhausted but she had to get all her babies out into the world. She keeps pushing till she feels the baby come out. But she doesn't hear it crying like the others did. Artemis was pale.

"APOLLO!" Artemis yells

Apollo runs over from checking on the other babies to pick up the infant.

"What is happening? Why isn't he crying?" Bella asks

"I am so sorry my love. He is long gone. There is nothing I can do for him", Apollo says sadly at the stillborn boy

Bella was crying, "How?"

"My powers tell me he was crushes a bit and couldn't handle it. He died about two weeks ago by his growth that has stopped", Apollo says sadly

That hits Bella home. Edward had killed him. Her little boy. Two weeks and being crushed was when Edward had a hand on her stomach.

"I have to hold him", Bella chokes out

Apollo wraps him up and hands him over. Bella looks at the son she would never see grow up. He had bronze hair but she would never see what colour eyes he would have had. Bella was sobbing. Fred was holding her tight and kissing the back of her sweaty head. Charlie also had a hand around her trying tom console her. High Queen Xanetia was also trying to comfort her Granddaughter on losing her son. She knew what it felt like.

"I name you in death Anthony Edward William Fleamont Potter-Northstar-Cullen. My son", Bella sobs and kisses his forehead

"Do you want to meet the rest of your children? And do you want the others up here?" Hestia asks softly installing the feeling of hope within Bella

"Yes", Bella chokes out after she hands her stillborn son to Juno to put in a separate bed.

Amphitrite went and got the others after telling them one of the babies was stillborn. They where all sad for Bella. And the boy who would never live.

"This is your first born son", Persephone says handing over the little boy

The baby had bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He looked at her in wonder.

"I name you Masen Jemmett Jacob Samuel Potter-Northstar-Cullen. After you fathers family. Your Uncles Jasper and Emmett even though I am angry with them. Jacob my best friend even though I haven't been a good friend to him and Sam who I owe a debt for saving me and protecting me. Your godparents are Neville and Luna", Bella says kissing his forehead

Masen yawns and closes his eyes and Bella hands him to his godmother Luna who coos over the baby.

"Are you sure Bella?" Neville asks

"You two are some of the best friends I have. So yes I am sure", Bella says

Next was the second boy she had given birth too. The next baby had red hair and green eyes.

"I name you Sirius James Arthur Harald Potter-Northstar-Cullen. After a man who was like a father to me Sirius, my mortal father James, Arthur Weasley who is also like a father to me. Took Your Uncle Harry and I in during part of the Summers. And Harald after your Uncle. Your god parents are Harry and Ginny", Bella says

Sirius falls asleep in his mothers arms. Bella could see the similarities in Sirius and his father already.

"Are you sure Bells?" Harry asks

"I am positive", Bella says and hands Sirius off to Harry to get to know his nephew and Hestia brings over her third child her daughter.

Her daughter had bronze ringlets and hazel eyes. She was sure to be a heartbreaker when she got older.

"I name you Renesmee Carlie Jalice Molly Potter-Northstar-Cullen. After two people who were like mothers to me Renee and Esme. Two people who were like fathers to me Carlisle and Charlie. Your Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice your fathers siblings and Molly after a person who treated me like a daughter. Your Godparents and Draco Malfoy who will be your stepfather and Daphne Greengrass who will be your Aunt", Bella says kissing Renesmee's forehead

Bella hands Renesmee to Daphne who coos at her. Next Juno hands her the next baby who was a boy. He had red hair and hazel eyes.

"I name you Cedric Fredrick Ronald Neville Potter-Northstar-Cullen. Cedric after one of the loves of my life. Fredrick after who will be your godfather. Ron and Neville will be like your Uncles and they are two of my best friends. Your godparents are Ron and Hermione", Bella says softly

Bella smiles as her son falls asleep and hands him to Hermione who immediately begins rocking him.

"Thank you Bella this is an honour to be godparents", Hermione says softly

"Are you sure about me Bella?" Ron asks

"Yes. Your one of my best friends and I am honoured to have you as my sons godfather. Harry and I would have been lost without you and Hermione", Bella says smiling softly

"Thank you Bella", Ron says smiling

Bella was handed another baby boy he had bronze hair and hazel eyes.

"I name you Ignotus George Rubeus Severus Potter-Northstar-Cullen. Ignotus after an ancestor. George who is like a brother to me. Rubeus Hagrid who is a great friend who is very loyal and Severus Snape who made every effort to protect Harry and I at school. Your godparents are George and Angelina", Bella says

Bella hands her son to Angelina who cradles him gently. Amphitrite hands her the next baby which was a girl with red hair and hazel.

"I name you Euphemia Lily Rosalie Hermione Potter-Northstar-Cullen. Euphemia after your Great Grandmother, Lily after my mother, Rosalie who is your fathers sister who tried to protect me and Hermione my best friend. I name Fred Weasley and Rosalie Hale your godparents. Hopefully you will get a chance to meet Rose and Rose only", Bella says kissing her daughters forehead

"Really Bells my love?" Fred asks

"Yes. You will be her stepfather. And Rose did try and protect me", Bella replies, "Do you want to hol her Molly?"

"I would be delighted too", Molly says taking little Euphemia

Juno hands over the next baby who had bronze hair and hazel with flecks of green eyes.

"I name you Iolanthe Ginevra Luna Minerva Potter-Northstar-Cullen. Iolanthe after an ancestor, Ginevra and Luna after best friends of mine and Minerva after the closest thing Harry and I have to a grandmother. Your godparents are Draco Malfoy and Padma Patil", Bella says kissing Iolanthe's forehead

"Really Miss Potter? After me?" Minerva asks

"Yes. You are the closest thing Harry and I have to a grandparent", Bella says, "Do you want to hold her?"

"I would be honoured", Minerva says

Bella gently hands over Iolanthe and Minerva cradles her gently. Persephone hands over another baby girl. She had red hair with green eyes with flecks of hazel in them.

"I name you Dorea Xanetia Poppy Artemis Potter-Northstar-Cullen. Dorea after you're an ancestor, Xanetia after your Great-Great-Great Grandmother, Poppy after Hogwarts School nurse who patched up Harry and I more times then I can count and Artemis after your Stepfathers sister who helped deliver you", Bella says, "Your godparents are Charlie Weasley and Tracey Davis"

"Thank you", Charlie says kissing Bella

"Thank you Bella. I am honoured", Tracey says

"Here hold her", Bella says handing Dorea to Tracey

Tracey smiles and takes gentle hold of Dorea and smiles at her. Hestia hands over a baby boy to Bella. Who had red hair and hazel eyes with green flecks.

"I name you Charlus Remus Hardwin Viktor Potter-Northstar-Cullen. After your Ancestors Charlus and Hardwin. Remus after a person who is as good as an Uncle to Harry and I. And Viktor after my soon to be fiancée. Your godparents are Viktor Krum and Susan Bones", Bella says

"Thank you my love", Viktor says, "I will treat him and the others like my own children"

"Thank you", Bella says softly

"Thank you Bella I am honoured. Can I hold him?" Susan asks

"Sure", Bella replies handing over Charlus

Artemis then hands her another little boy.

"I name you Louis Alexander Edmund Lucas Potter-Northstar-Cullen. Your godparents are Bill and fleur Weasley", Bella says

Louis had bronze hair and green eyes.

Then she was handed the next two boys she named Richard Alfred Charles Philip and Albert John Samuel Jacob.

That was when Artemis hands over another little girl with bronze hair and green eyes with hazel in them.

"I name you Elizabeth Fleur Nymphadora Susan Potter-Northstar-Cullen. Named after your fathers mother. And my friend Fleur, Dora and Susan your godparents after Remus and Tonks. As they have honoured me in naming me godmother of Teddy I name them Godfather and Godmother of you", Bella says kissing Elizabeth's forehead.

She was then handed by Artemis another little girl.

"I name you Zara Victoria Esma Pandora Potter-Northstar-Cullen", Bella says kissing the little girl

Zara had red hair and hazel eyes.

The next two girls were named Violette Stella Laura Fleur and Velvet Sarah Louise Angelina.

She looked at her babies and she felt so much love. But it was dampened at the death of her little Edward.

2 days later they buried Edward next to Bella and Harry's parents. Bella wrote on the headstone.

 _Edward Anthony William Fleamont Potter-Northstar-Cullen_

 _Birth: August 7_ _th_ _2002_

 _Death: August 7_ _th_ _2002_

 _Beloved: Son and Brother_

 _The Light of my Life. Will never be forgotten._

Bella cried at it she was blaming Edward for this. Back at Ravenclaw Castle Bella was deciding what to do about Edward. And there was really one option open to her after everything that had happened. So she left the babies with Molly and promised to be back soon and Port-Keyed to Seattle.

She walked to a magical lawyers office.

"Can I help you Miss?" the secretary asks

"Yes I need to speak with Mr Harper about divorce papers", Bella says softly, "Is he free?"

"He is. Who are you Ma'am?" the Secretary asks

"I am Isabella Cullen hopefully to be back to Lady Potter-Northstar", Bella says

"I will let him know", the Secretary says leaving the room

She was called in a few minutes later.  
"Mrs Cullen I am Mr Harper. It is a pleasure to meet the sister of Lord Harry Potter", Mr Harper says

"Call me Bella. I am here about divorce papers", Bella says  
"So who did you marry?" Mr Harper asks

"Edward Cullen and I would like the divorce", Bella says

"Are you sure about this?" Mr Harper asks

"Very. He can have everything he owns. All I want is to be divorced from him", Bella says

"Bad fight?" Mr Harper asks

"Something like that", Bella says

They right up the papers. Mr Harper doing everything Bella says.  
"I will need your signature", Mr Harper says, "If your sure"

"I am", Bella says signing her name

"I will have these delivered. Anything else?" Harper asks  
"A letter to give and these", Bella says taking off her engagement ring and wedding ring off

She hands them to Mr Harper.

"Please box them all up. I don't want to hear from him again", Bella says

"How can I contact you?" Mr Harper asks

"Gringotts England", Bella replies

"I will deliver these. I assume that Mr Cullen doesn't know about magic or that you are doing this?" Mr Harper asks

"He doesn't", Bella says

"I will do your will my Lady. I will send you the final things later", Mr Harper says shaking her hand

"Thanks", Bella says

"I am sorry about this my Lady", Mr Harper says

"So have I that it has got to this. Goodbye", Bella says leaving the office

Bella sighs she had just made a real unfortunate decision. But it was needed. So she takes one last look at the country she had stayed in for years before disappearing never to return again…

* * *

 _The Cullen's…_

* * *

Edward had been sick with worry since Bella disappeared. He didn't know what had happened. One minute he was holding Bella down and the next he was waking up on the floor. He had tried looking for her but he couldn't find her and Alice couldn't see her.

Rosalie had been pissed when she had come back and found out what they had tried to do. She also told Emmett she didn't want to be near him at the moment.

Now three weeks later he was still fretting and wanting Bella close. He was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. That shocked him he didn't hear the person's mind.  
"How can I help you?" Carlisle asks

"I have business to discuss with Edward Cullen", the man says

"Who are you?" Edward asks

"I am Attorney Jackson Harper. I represent Ms Swan", Mr Harper says

"Where is Bella!?" Edward asks

"Attorney?" Jasper asks

"I will not tell you where she is. But I am here to deliver these", Mr Harper says handing over the package and some papers

Edward looks at the papers and his eyes widen. These where divorce papers!

"These are just a formality. The divorce is already final. I must go now. You should open the package and I believe she left a letter", Mr Harper says, "Good day to you all"

Mr Harper leaves but Edward barely notices. As he looked at the papers. All the others where just as shocked as he was other then Rosalie.  
"She can't have divorced me", Edward says

"She is well in her right", Rosalie snarls, "After what you did"

Edward opens the box to find what made his heart shatter it was his mothers ring and Bella's wedding band. There were two letters to addressed to all of them an done for Rosalie.

"Your wedding rings!" Alice gasps

"What does the letter say?" Esme asks tearfully

She had been just as upset with Bella leaving. But she couldn't blame her. Shakily Edward opens the letter address to them all and begins to read out load

 _Dear Cullen's,_

 _By know you would have gotten the divorce papers. I did this because I would never be able to forgive you for wanting to get rid of my babies. All of you participated in it but Rose._

 _Jasper you where like a brother to me. And yet you helped trying to get rid of my babies. I now know you were in on it to get Rosalie out of the house and not to be near any blood. This is a despicable act one I thought you would not do._

 _Emmett why would you do this to me? You were my big brother and I loved you like it. But you tried to help. But you didn't respect my wishes. I thought I could trust you but turns out I can't and I won't be able too._

 _Alice you have betrayed me the most besides Edward. How dare you try and take my babies from me. I will never forgive you. You are not my sister and never will be again. I will never trust you again either. I hope you are happy with what you have done._

 _Esme what can I say to you? You knew what it was like to lose a child. Yet you wanted me to share that fate. As with the others I will not and cannot forgive you. You will never be a mother figure to me again._

 _Carlisle how dare you betray my trust and my wishes. You're a Doctor! You have to respect a patients wishes and yet you didn't with me. You are a disgrace for the medical society. I will never come to you again for help and you won't see me again. I hope this will haunt you._

 _Edward, what can I say to you except I hate you. How dare you try and abort my babies. They were yours too! They were both of ours we made them together and you wanted to kill them. That I find is unforgiveable and despicable. I will never trust you again. You have broken my heart for the last time. I am divorcing you because I can't stay married to a man that would kill his babies. You will never see me again or meet your children. Yes children. I hope the knowledge you will never meet them, never know their names or looks will haunt you._

 _I will never trust any of you again. And I will never come back to any of you. Do my wedding rings and the Cullen Crest go back to you._

 _Goodbye and pray we never meet again because I honesty don't know what I would do to you._

 _Isabella Swan formally Cullen_

Edward sobs as he finishes the letter. Bella hated him. She had left him. What had he done? How could he win her back? How could he apologies? Edward sinks to the floor the others where sobbing too. Rosalie had left them alone. What had they done?...

* * *

 _Rosalie in the Forest…_

* * *

Rosalie had gone into the forest when she got the letter and she opened it to find a photo. It was Bella with her babies. She hand in the letter told her the names. But she also mentioned she had lost one because of Edward's and the others actions. The next part of the letter made her sob.

 _Rose I thank you for trying to help me. It is NOT your fault they tried something. So don't blame yourself. You're the only one I will be able to talk to maybe one day. I am sorry to say I will never trust the others again. Look after yourself Rose. You will always be my sister._

 _Maybe one day you will meet my little miracles._

 _Love you sister_

 _Isabella Swan formally Cullen_

 _PS: Don't tell the others anything about my babies_

Rosalie couldn't imagine what Bella was going through now to lose on of her children. All those babies where so beautiful. And Bella had named one after her. And had said even though she hated the others they were still in her babies names because at one time they had been friends and family.

Rosalie didn't blame her for divorcing Edward and blaming the family. She herself didn't know how to look the family in the eye now that she knew how much pain they put Bella through. She would have to take sometime to herself. Maybe away from Emmett as he had hurt her the most.

So Rosalie went and packed her things Emmett was begging her not to leave. But she just glared at him. Bella had told her to stay with Emmett. But she couldn't look at him at the moment. She left the Cullen House with the Cullen's all sobbing at losing Bella and herself.

Rosalie didn't know if she would ever be able to come back. She might try to find Bella and help her. As it was Bella was still family to Rose and she would always be.

With that thought Rosalie drives away from the Cullen's and her Husband for what might be a long time…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
